


Three Boys, One City: One Twisted Story (Ed, Edd N Eddy x Durarara)

by ChooChoo_Crew_Anywho



Category: Durarara!!, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Sexual Assault, Crossover, Friendship, Gang Violence, Manga & Anime, Mystery, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Slow To Update, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChoo_Crew_Anywho/pseuds/ChooChoo_Crew_Anywho
Summary: After accidentally winning a trip to Japan, the Eds decide to visit the district of Ikebukuro for a holiday. Unfortunately, things will not turn out how they planned. How could they in this crazy world!Eddy impulsively joins the Dollars, Double D gets saved from certain doom by the Black Rider and Ed slowly gets turned into an Otaku. But wait, what does an Information Broker have to do with all this?
Kudos: 1





	1. The Arrival and The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So an Ed, Edd N Eddy and Durarara crossover, huh? Two of my fav series in the whole world. Seems like a silly idea on paper to mush them together, but they’re both so crazy it might just work!   
> The main cast is aged up to sixteen in this to fit with the plot and I recommend you imagine this in some kind of anime style. But heck, if you’re up for a challenge, imagine it however you want.   
> Now, please enjoy! And keep in mind this will have unpredictable updates.

‘Hey! Don’t throw my bags around like that, Lumpy!’   
‘Sorry, Eddy!’   
‘If you’re so worried about Ed destroying your belongings, why don’t you carry them yourself?’   
‘Jeez, Double D! You’d just love that, huh? Seeing me drag behind you guys? How am I gonna carry all that?’   
‘Well, if it bothers you that much, maybe you shouldn’t have brought so many things then.’   
The three boys argued as they stepped out of the Airport and into the foreign land before them.   
The group hadn’t planned on travelling half way around the world in their life time, nor had they really thought about it until recently. After all, none of them had even stepped a foot out of their home town for anything other than a field trip until just a couple of years ago.   
It wasn’t until one of them accidentally won a trip overseas, that they decided it was best to see the world. 

Just over a month ago, the groups muscle, Ed, has come into some money.   
It wasn’t much. Not even enough for a Jawbreaker. But that didn’t stop the boy from running right to the local Candy Store to spend his hard earned cash with out a second thought.   
The only sweet at the store that was cheap enough was a packet of chewy candy. The candy was colourful and covered in a bright packaging, immediately catching Ed’s eye as soon as he entered the building. The writing on the label was even foreign, catching his curiosity further, like a bug in a spiders web.   
With out much thought, the boy gave his pennies to the clerk and walked out with the roll of sweets in hand. He had no idea what they were, or even if they were any good. All he knew was that he couldn’t wait to share them with his best friends.   
Unfortunately, as soon as he had found his companions, all he got was an earful from the leader of their group.   
Eddy, being the money hungry kid he was, was outraged at the idea that his friend had not saved the money for Jawbreakers. After all, that’s what they had been doing unsuccessfully for the past couple of years. But instead, Ed just had to spend the pennies right away with out a word from his best friend.   
The dim witted boy was just about to burst into confused tears, before the groups voice of reason butted in.   
During the argument, Edd had gotten his hands on the roll of candy and had begun to analyse its packaging. Most of the colourful letters were in Japanese characters, but it appeared that some of the text had been translated. Particularly a small section with in the wrappers insides.   
With delicate fingers, he unwrapped the candy, only to be greeted with a very confusing, yet exciting sight. The boy couldn’t help but let out a hushed gasp at the realisation of what the group had just been given.   
Pulling Eddy and Ed out of their argument, Double D pushed the piece of candy wrapper towards their faces, and before either of them could even begin to read it, he let out the words:   
‘Um, guys, I believe Ed just won us a vacation to Japan.’   
At first Eddy just thought it was some prank conjured up by Ed as a way to torment him.   
But after a little persuasion from his peers, as well as the fact that Ed was far from intelligent enough to conceive such a complicated sceme, his rage soon turned into excitement.   
His two friends didn’t even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. The large smirk on his face gave them all the clues they needed.   
Ed nodded his head as if to agree, a goofy smile grazing his features. While Edd simply face palmed at the realisation.   
They both knew that to Eddy, a new place ment new people. And new people ment new people to scam out of their hard earned cash. It appeared that Eddy was planning to scam all of Japan.   
After all, what else would the trio be forced to do on a holiday. 

The three were scheduled to leave for their trip in a months time.   
During this period Double D had decided to take up the role as a language and culture teacher for his peers, as a way for them to not embarrass themselves while overseas. Though, with friends like the impulsive Eddy and the clueless Ed, it was not going to be an easy task.   
The Japanese classes were a chore at best, with the boys barely paying any attention at all. However, Edd managed to keep the duo on track for long enough to at least teach them the basics, before sending them off to study more of the language at home.   
Of course, during this time, the two had decided to learn the strangest of words and phrases.   
Ed beamed with the knowledge of how to say particular farm animals, which wouldn’t help them at all in the big city they were travelling to. While, to no ones surprise, Eddy had researched as much scamming language as he could, in preparation to rid Japan of all its Yen.   
Next, was the task to research as much as they could about the culture and customs. Which, again, was another chore on Double Ds part as the groups self proclaimed teacher.   
Ed and Eddy went off to research their own facts about the culture, finding articles on everything from Japan’s movie industry and Pet laws, to its Stock market and “Magazine” stores. The childish giggling and embarrassed faces coming from their research spot at the library only confirmed that fact.  
In the end, Edd decided it would be best to leave the two be. They at least seemed somewhat interested in the country they were travelling to, even if what they were researching was less than important. He just hoped their uncivilised behaviour would not get them in to any sort of trouble during their holiday.   
With that though in mind, Double D finally began forming a list of the customs and possible threats in their travel destination...  
Ikebukuro. 

‘Okay, a park should be coming up on our right after we take that crossing...’ Double D mumbled the instructions to himself from behind the oversized map.   
Despite the fact that the boy did not want his friend group to appear like annoying tourists, the sight made their origins fairly clear. And if the map of the whole city didn’t make it obvious, Ed’s pack mule appearance and Eddys confused expression only added insult to injury.   
Edd quickly turned around, noticing the teens out of place appearances. Tucking the map back into his satchel, he took the time of their walk to pull them up on their behaviour, much like the leader he was attempting to be.   
‘Eddy, would you mind helping Ed with your belongings? He looks rather tired. Not to mention the fact that several people are staring at him right now.’   
The concerned boy gestured to the group of locals gathering around them. Most appeared indifferent to the situation, but a couple of teenaged girls and a pair of Business men seemed to be whispering about the bag covered foreigner.   
With out putting up a fight, probably as a way to not draw more attention to their group, Eddy reluctantly pulled a suitcase from Eds back. It wasn’t much, but is appeared to release some of the pressure off the large boys back, causing him to stand up straight.   
By the time the Ed’s had managed to make themselves look more or less presentable, they had made it to one of the local parks.   
The space was extremely well kept and spacious, unlike any of the parks in the groups home town. Not a single piece of trash littered the walk ways, and as they sat down, none of them could even spot a single spec of gum under the benches.   
Double D had to stop himself from turning green with envy at the sight. If only Peach Creek could be this clean.   
To take his mind off of the jealous thoughts, Edd quickly pulled out his research notes and laid them out on his knees. If there was going to be a best time to read these to his friends, it was going to be now, before they stepped into the heart of Ikebukuro.   
As soon as Eddy spotted the sheets of lined paper he groaned and rolled his eyes.   
‘Seriously, Sock Head!? Isn’t this supposed to be a vacation?’ He questioned, loud enough to warn the citizens on the other side of the city of their presence.   
‘I ain’t doing anymore of that stupid homework you forced us to do! Besides, I’ve got my own business to attend to.’ He whispered and smirked on the last sentence, as if he was going to commit an illegal act. Which he probably was, knowing his plans for the trip.   
Double D quickly hushed his loud mouthed friend, before cleanly arranging the sheets into a stack.   
‘This isn’t “stupid homework,” Eddy,’ he mocked sarcastically, shoving the first sheet of paper into his friends angry face.   
‘This is a set of instructions I have devised on what we should and shouldn’t do while in Ikebukuro. This includes what customs we should follow as to not offend the locals, as well as who we should avoid.’   
Turning his angered mug into a frown, Eddy snatched the sheet of instructions from Double D. He then quickly skimmed over it with little interest, before throwing the paper right back at his smarter companion, much to the amusement of Ed.   
‘He got you, Double D!’ The dumber boy pointed and laughed, as if the sight was the most humorous thing in the world. Although, with his ridiculous bag covered appearance, it seemed quite ironic.   
‘Why would we need a dumb list? I’m sure there ain’t anything here that dangerous anyway,’ Eddy shrugged, carelessness oozing from his voice.   
‘Besides, with my scamming skills and Ed’s strength, there won’t be a chump around stupid enough to mess with our group.’   
Double D didn’t bother replying to the egotistic remark with anything other than an eye roll. It almost seemed like his friends were just giving him examples of why they weren’t fit to travel overseas.   
If he wasn’t prepared to read them the cultural notes before, he definitely was now. Anymore of this careless behaviour and they’d soon find themselves in a pair of cement shoes at the bottom of the Japanese ocean.   
Just the image made the feeble boy shiver.   
‘Could you at least listen as I read it?’ Double D spat out, shaking the grim prediction from his mind.   
He hoped that the promise of no intellectual effort would persuade the two, seeing as they were so set on doing no thinking this holiday. Which was honestly a terrifying thought. Who knew what impulsive mischief they’d get themselves into.   
Edd only calmed down and began when the two boys finally nodded in response, but not before groaning under their breaths.   
‘Okay, the first fact you guys should know is that Ikebukuro is notorious for its gang activity and violence. So if any of you spot some holligans wearing coloured bandanas, I recommend you bolt in the opposite direction. Got that?’   
The two rolled their eyes.   
‘Ahem, I didn’t hear a reply.’   
‘Yeah, yeah, we heard ya,’ Eddy waved his hands in the air in a fit, almost hitting his friends face in the process. ‘Don’t mess with bandana wearing people and gangsters.’   
Ed simply made an odd squeaky sound in response. No one could quite tell what it meant, though based on his expression it might have been excitement. Which was never a good sign when discussing something as dangerous as gangs.   
Regardless, Double D continued.   
‘When researching about this city I came across a selection of individuals that are considered quite... Deadly. Particular a blonde man in a bartenders uniform and a mysterious being called the Black Rider...’   
Before the boy could finish reading his note, a rumble of laughter erupted next to him.   
Despite the caution in his voice, it appeared that his warnings had come off like some kind of joke. At least to Eddy, who had begun rolling around on the park bench in hysterics, much to Edds annoyance.   
‘So you’re really saying, Sock Head, that we should avoid some biker dude and a snooty bartender,’ He blurted out through giggles, clutching his sides in laughter induced pain.   
‘Seriously? I’m sure they couldn’t be as dangerous as some of the psychos we have to deal with back home. How can a biker be worse than Shovel Chin?’   
Double D face palmed at the comparison.   
Sure, the people they dealt with back in Peach Creek were dangerous, sometimes even down right criminal. But they were still kids. Kids their age that could only throw a few weak punches and taunts.   
Not fully grown adults. Fully grown adults with extremely deadly abilities that he was yet to reveal.   
‘Eddy, I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation here,’ Edd began, trying his best to hold in his growing irritation.   
‘These individuals... They’re not like you and I. They’ve got otherworldly abilities.’   
Eddy made a face at the boys comment. One that wasn’t that of amusement like his expression earlier. It was more like one of concern, as if he thought his friend was going insane.   
Ed on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. His face twisted into that of excitement at the words, and he yet again made an odd squeaky sound.   
‘Otherworldly abilities!’ The excited boy gasped, barely able to keep still as he jumped for joy.   
‘Like the ones in my comic books! Do you think we’ll be able to meet The Zombie Aliens of Neptune, or the Werewolf Mummy?’   
His friends barely offered a response to the hyperactive rant. Eddy only rolled his eyes and groaned, while Double D simply changed the topic back to the issue at hand.   
‘Ed, these beings are no laughing matter. In fact, according to my research, the bartender has incredible super strength as well as a very poor temper...’   
Eddy swiftly butted in, putting his finger up in a know it all manner.   
‘That just sounds like a description of Monobrow here.’ He pointed to his right at the larger teen, who was now fiddling with the suitcases taped to his back with a large grin on his face.   
If anyone else had seen the comparison they would have thought Eddy was lying. Ed appeared unlike the aforementioned bartender in every degree, from his temper to his small childlike appearance.   
Although, the large number of heavy luggage on him seemed to somewhat back up the comparison.   
‘I’ve seen him lift trees right outta the dirt, roots and all. Not to mention that one time he ripped a slide out with his mouth because he had a pebble in his shoe!’   
Edd shook his head at the comment, both to silence his friend as well as shake the traumatic memory from his mind.   
‘Yes, I do agree with you, but Ed is no where near as dangerous as this stranger...’   
Eddy but in once more.   
‘Oh come on, you don’t believe me! Fine, I’ll show you then...’   
With out another word he stuck his hand into the pocket of his jeans and rummaged around for something.   
Double D half expected him to pull out a photograph or even a drawing of the incident he was referring to. He didn’t expect in a million years however, to see his money hungry friend pull out a brand new Cell Phone.   
The boy had to hold in a gasp as he laid his eyes on the device.   
The shiny flip phone was like nothing he had ever owned before, nor had even thought of owning until at least his late teens. No other sixteen year old he had met had even touched a brand new Cell before, let alone owned one. They were simply too expensive and rare in their small town.   
So, how the heck had Eddy gotten his hands on one?   
‘Um, Eddy, just how...’ He managed to fumble the simple words, shock clear on his face.   
The Cell Phone holding boy noticed this and offered a response to his friends question, but not before boasting a little. He had the right to, after all.   
Holding up the expensive device with glee, Eddy began his rant.   
‘Oh, you’re wondering about this little thing...’ His egotistic voice was like sickly syrup on Double Ds ears.   
‘Well, my mom thought it’d be stupid for three teens to go overseas by themselves, so she decided to give me a Phone as a way of contacting us. Though, I see it more as an example of my maturity and my family’s wealth than a way of contact.’   
Double D almost wished the phantom syrup could clog his hearing as he heard those words.   
Sure, giving Eddy a Cell Phone as a way to contact him was a good thing. He wasn’t going to argue the fact that the boy was not the most responsible and did need some kind of leash. But did his parents really need to fork out the outrageous amount of money for a new flip phone.   
Edd couldn’t help but clench his teeth at the realisation that Eddy had received such a device before him. Such an expensive, adult device.   
To distract himself from such thoughts, Double D brought his attention back to the research notes.   
The group hadn’t even made a dent into the sheets, and if they wanted to get exploring before sundown they needed to start reading them now. Taking in a deep breathe, he began to read a paragraph on customs, hoping everyone was listening.   
But as Edd looked up to confirm the fact, he realised everyone had left. 

The Eds had split up across Ikebukuro. 

‘Ah, fiddlesticks!’  
———————————————————————————————————————————


	2. The Gang, The Arcade and The Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eds have split up across Ikebukuro! What kinda antics or danger will they get into now!?   
> Also, warning! There is an attempted assault in this chapter. I mean they’re in such a dangerous gang ridden area, so it’s sadly bound to happen. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddy had been the first to wander off.   
After finishing his rant, the boy had decided it was about time to try and get some reception. He wanted to know if someone had texted or tried to call him. After all, he considered himself quite popular. At least with the ladies, anyway.   
After finally getting a bar and finding the sad sight of no text messages, Eddy wandered off further into the city and scanned his emails.   
Pictures of friends back home, school notices and junk mail filled his eyes as he almost bummed into several locals. Ignoring their words of annoyance with grunts, he continued to scroll, only to lay his vision on a very interesting message.   
“The Dollars,” it read.   
Beneath the simple title it detailed a few cryptic phrases. Japanese words about joining the mailers group with the promise of a better Tokyo, and notes about the lack of effort needed to join the gang and contribute.   
Eddy could feel his face twist into a wicked grin, but it was for all the wrong reasons.   
All he saw was the word “Dollars,” and he needed nothing more to press join and make an account. 

Ed had wandered off shortly after, the sight of a local arcade catching his eye. It’s bright colours and outrageous designs seemed to call to him, much like the Japanese candy wrapper back home.   
Watching someone win a stuffed cat on one of the machines, the boy decided to try and win something himself. Besides, he had enough money, and it would be a great surprise for his friends when they met up back at the hotel.   
Jumping for joy, Ed ran into the arcade.   
The inside was even more over the top than the outside. The foreigner couldn’t help but audibly gasp at the sight of the dozens of flashing machines and dancing cartoon figures. It was like stepping foot right into a rainbow paradise.   
He wandered around for a moment, savouring the pretty sights with a dumb grin, until he came across a machine that peaked his interest more than anything else on the planet. He dropped several suitcases at the sight and didn’t even bother to pick them up as he ran to the colourful box.   
It was a crane game, but not just any crane game.   
The machine glowed with colourful lights and buzzing sounds. A high Japanese females voice squealed through the box, saying words of excitement and encouragement. The top of the machine even moved, as a small cat twirled around in a tu tu above the glass case.   
But what really got Ed excited was what was inside the crane game. A sight that caused the teen to drop every suitcase in shock filled glee.   
Plush chickens.   
The chickens were plump with stuffing, bursting at the seems with cute details and brown and red patterns. They stared at the boy with beedy marble eyes, as if to say, ‘please win us, Ed. Take us home!’   
He squealed once more and placed a five hundred yen coin into the machines slot.   
Moving the joystick around to the right, Ed attempted to pick up one of the chickens that was balancing next to the drop box. He moved it until it was right above the toy, then pressed the button, praying that he had gotten the placement exactly right.   
The crane dropped in one fell swoop and landed right on top of the plush chicken. The fingers of the crane curled around its plump form limply, as if signaling its weaknesses to every onlooker.   
Ed bit his lip.   
It curled tighter. And, like a miracle had just occurred, it picked the toy up and flung it into the drop box in one swift motion.   
The scream of joy that erupted from Ed’s mouth as he witnessed the miracle was enough to cause everyone in the arcade to stare at him. He was lucky no security was present at the time, or else he would have definitely been kicked out.   
But at the moment, all that mattered was the plush toy, even if it ment causing a scene.   
He picked up the chicken and danced around, hugging the toy to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. And, if the large grin was anything to go by, it probably was.   
He didn’t even care that a pair of locals were staring and giggling at him.   
They were a man and a woman, who were covered from head to toe with bags of Anime merchandise, much like how Ed was covered in bags earlier. They pointed and laughed at the foreign boy, but their soft expressions showed they weren’t intending to bully him.   
One of them even chose to walk up to him.   
‘Great work, little dude!’ The girl cheered, pumping a fist into the air.   
She gave him a congratulatory pat on the back as her companion followed suit, also giving words of praise.   
‘Wow, I’ve never seen someone win at that machine before! You must be some kind of magical superhero!’   
‘No, he’s more like a Shounen protagonist!’   
‘Nah, look at his size, he’s more like a young magical boy.’   
‘Or a Shota! How cute!’   
Ed had no clue what the pair were talking about.   
Sure, he usually payed zero attention to most conversations and could barely make out most big words, but these two individuals were like no one he had ever met before. They seemed to talk in a foreign language as they discussed odd topics like “Manga” and “Ecchi.” And he wasn’t referring to their Japanese.   
Not knowing how to reply, Ed announced the first thing to come into his head.   
‘I like chickens!’   
The two stopped conversing at the boys scream of joy and began giggling again.   
Ed was sure he was going to enjoy these locals and their kind hearted energy. Despite the fact that they appeared quite strange, even by his standards. 

Edd had been wandering around for about half an hour before he gave up searching for his missing friends.   
He had no idea where they could have gone, which didn’t help in the large city they were currently in. With out any idea, the teen could be searching for hours, even days, before he finally reunited with his fellow foreigners.   
Double D sighed at the thought, stuck between whether he should go to the groups hotel and simply wait, or continue his fruitless search.   
Sighing once more, the boy limply trotted in the direction of the local hotel.   
At least there they’d be a phone so he could contact the police and file a missing persons report. Though he wondered if the Japanese police would take him seriously, being a silly American child and all.   
Double D continued making up ridiculous fantasies of how the cops would react to his issue, when suddenly an all too familiar sound stopped him in his tracks.   
He swear he could here laughter. Ed’s laughter  
The familiar deep giggle filled Edds heart with relieve. The sound ment Ed was nearby, and if he was somewhere, Eddy was sure to be not far behind.   
Filled with joy, the excited teen ran in the direction of the noise, only to find that it was coming from an alleyway.   
His heart stopped for a moment. Maybe even two.   
It was as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs as the mouth of the alley stared into his soul.   
Double D gulped. Was Ed really hanging out in an alley of all places?   
It wasn’t far from what had happened in the past. Ed loved to run off into odd areas, from people’s backyards to private receptions he wasn’t even invited to. An alley didn’t seem too far from possible the more the boy thought about it, but still, it seemed wrong.   
The alley was far too cold and dark. Ed would probably fear it. Or would he be intrigued by it?   
Double Ds thoughts bounced around, unsure of the situation. Ed was far to complex of a character than he initially thought, and he could not decide the boys actions.   
Without another thought, Edd decided it would be best to at least check. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?   
A lot. A lot was the answer. 

Ed was not in the Alley.   
In fact, the person ahead of Double D looked nothing like the lovable oaf he had grown up with. The figure was much too large and broad, with tattered clothes and flashy jewellery that contradicted one another. He wore a singlet and a colourful bandanna that seemed to glow in the dim sunlight.   
A colourful bandanna.   
Edd was about to run at that sight, but a voice stopped him.   
The voice was deep and dopey, much like his dim witted pal. But the words it violently uttered were like nothing the boys friend could ever conjure up. Not in a million years.   
‘Oi, what the fuck are you doing on our turf, bitch!?’   
Double D struggled to respond to the angered remark. Saliva caught in his tighten throat as he stared at the gangster ahead of him.   
‘Um.. Oh dear...’ Was all he could get out.   
‘What’s going on, Takashi? Some chick gettin’ in our business?’   
Another voice.   
That’s when Edd noticed the two other figures.   
A fatter man had yelled the previous comment.   
His stomach buldged out of his frame, and was grossly paired with lips and cheeks almost too big for his face. If it weren’t for the fact that he was not static like a statue, Edd would have assumed the figure was some kind of parody Buddha graffiti.   
The other gangster was further in the alley.   
Cigarette smoke billowed from his direction as he puffed on an oversized Cigar. At least, it appeared oversized, but the man was so short and scrawny that the boy could barely tell.   
They both were dressed almost identical to the leader of the group, Takashi. Yellow bandanas and rough clothes decorating themselves like deadly robes.   
The fatter man suddenly stomped over to Edd, causing the teen to shake like a leaf.   
‘Huh? Ya’ gonna talk, bitch? Or are ya’ just gonna stand there and pee your pants?’   
Double D continued to struggle with his words. Bile was now filling his throat and his heart pounded in his chest, causing him to remain silent.   
‘Huh?’ The gangster spat in the boys face, making him take a step backwards.   
He didn’t mean to move, but the thought of someone else’s saliva on his skin caused him to revolt in disgust. The teen couldn’t even help himself as he wiped the spit off with a tissue, gagging in the process.   
This was his first big mistake, and he knew it the exact moment he did it, as the gangsters appeared to take offence to the action.   
‘What was that?! Are we too gross for you, your highness?!’   
Double D refused to respond, dropping his tissue in a jolt of fear.   
‘Too stuck up to reply, huh?’ The fat man continued.   
‘Look, you think you’re tough shit?! Tough enough to mess with us, huh?!   
All Edd could do was swallow a gulp of vomit in reply, terror taking over his entire being at the violent words.   
He couldn’t even think as the fear took over him.   
Everything seemed to blur at that moment, the men turning into colourful patterns as his vision glazed over. He couldn’t even make out the gangsters next words, as his hearing appeared to disappear as well.   
‘Wha?’ He accidentally let out, his body seemingly deteriorating in fear.   
He just stared at the men’s flapping lips, not knowing what to do next.   
Should he try to run, or wait and listen to the gangsters? Should he cooperate with their demands, or fight back? He tried to make a decision, but his brain and body would not listen, rooting him to the spot in the alley.   
Unfortunately, he wished his body had at least attempted to move, as the mans next action was like nothing he could have ever predicted. If only he had made out their words and thought of an escape route.   
The fat gangster had suddenly wrapped his lips around Edds.   
The boy sputtered and coughed as the man forced his lips around his in a sloppy, tongue filled embrace. The kiss was all over the place, as if Edd was being licked by an over excited dog.   
He tried to push himself away, but it was no use.   
Not only was the kiss completely inappropriate, it also contradicted with every hygienic bone in the boys body. Sure, the sexual assault element of the embrace was horrible, but the teen appeared to gag more at the mans breath and germs than anything else.   
He tried to push away again, but this time it seemed to anger the gangster.   
‘Stay still, bitch!’ He screamed, temporarily ending the kiss.   
‘You’re the one who decided to march into our territory, now you have to pay the toll.’   
The men riled with laugher at the remark, adding in more nasty insults as well as words of encouragement.   
‘Way to go, Kyo! You show that whore!’   
‘Wow, I never thought you’d actually get some. Look who’s the ladies man now!’   
That’s when what they were doing finally hit Double D. It was as if the realisation him like a rock, sending his frame jolting backwards in shock filled fear.   
They appeared to believe he was a girl. A girl that had purposely messed with their gang. Now that girl had to pay the price, by giving the gangsters her body in place of payment.   
Edd couldn’t hold back the scream that erupted through his throat at the thought.   
‘No, let go, please!’   
This was like nothing he had experienced at the hands of the Kankers.   
This felt more wrong. More perverse and dirty. Not just because of the obvious age difference and gender confusion, but the situation as a whole just seemed to give off a horror movie like vibe.   
At that moment, Edd was playing the role of a frightened victim in a horror flick. Like one of the ones Ed loved so dearly. And he knew with all his heart, that it was not going to end well.   
If it didn’t result in his death, then it was at least going to end with his body being violated.   
Just when all seemed lost and Edd began to accept his dreaded fate, a sound broke through the tension.   
The sound of a horse.   
———————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
